


Don't Let It Get To You

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [136]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, Sam Whump, just a dash of electroshock therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: You should have seen it coming.





	Don't Let It Get To You

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I was going to do an alphabet of whump drabbles, but never finished the whole thing. Finally releasing what I had finished, enjoy.

You should’ve seen it coming: say enough crazy things, they get convinced you're crazy. You fight it, the way you always do. No one believes you, not even _Gene_.

It's one clear thought in a spinning storm. Gagged and restrained, paralysed with fear, you twitch the fingers of your right hand, hoping the doctor in charge will see, will care, won't throw that damn switch again.

Only he doesn't, he doesn't, he _does_ , and all round you the world whites out in pain.

When you're feeling rational, you'll curse your damaged mind's attention to detail. It always feels so _real_.


End file.
